1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing instrument holders and more specifically it relates to a device for holding writing instruments for efficiently holding a writing instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly utilized writing instruments include but are not limited to pens, pencils, chalk, crayons and the like. Chalk and crayons are commonly utilized by children when writing, drawing and scribbling. Crayons typically have a length of approximately 3.5 inches and a diameter of approximately 0.25 to 0.35 inches. Conventional writing chalk has similar lengths and diameters as crayons.
One problem with chalk and crayons is that they can be difficult to grasp within a child's hand. A further problem with chalk and crayons is that they can be messy and result in the child's hands becoming discolored. Another problem with chalk and crayons is that they can be easily damaged or broken during usage or storage. A problem with conventional writing instruments is that they are relatively narrow making them difficult to grasp by individuals suffering from arthritis and other physical impairments. Hence, it is desirable for an invention that helps overcome the shortcomings of conventional writing instruments.